


There Will Be Peace When Dinner Is Done

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom, Bottoming from the Top, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks About Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel won't make The Deal, Cooking, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Difficult Hunt, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Eating, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Feeling of Inferiority, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hugging, Impala, In The Arms Of An Angel, Irritability, Kissing, Long Hunt, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mental Breakdown, Past Lives, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Roadhouse, Rough Kissing, SPN Reverse Bang 2020, Sam Knew It, Sam Winchester Talks About Feelings, Smut, There Will Be Peace When Dinner Is Done, Tired Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel are on a hunt that is more exhausting than they had planned. When Dean breaks down on the way back to the bunker, Cas decides to take care of him. One way or another ;-)What begins with fear and doubt, ends with a realization.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	1. Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story includes mental breakdowns because of exhaustion, angst and a light feeling of inferiority.
> 
> This story is written for the SPN_Reverse_Bang 2020.  
> Many thanks go to Aceriee, the artist of the wonderful picture 'There Will Be Peace When Dinner Is Done'. She also volunteered to be my beta.  
> Her art you can find here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459598/preview  
> or  
> https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/Spnrb20familydinner
> 
> Another big thank you goes to my other amazing beta EllenOfOz, who also took the time and went through my story to correct errors.

* * *

This time, it had been a very difficult hunt. Not one where they could go home after two days or earlier—no, they’d been hunting these vampires for already a week and it was bringing down the mood..  
Sam was tired, Cas talked less than usual, and Dean was very irritable. A wrong word from Sam or Cas, and Dean got angry. They all wanted to go home, but it seemed like Dean wanted it the most.

The nest had spread far and had split into small groups that could quickly change their position, making it difficult for the three of them to track them all down.

** ******* **

After two weeks, a hunt through four states and a lot of killing, they were finally on their way back home. Right before they reached the bunker they decided to stop at a roadhouse along the way for a meal and a beer. As they sat and ate at the table, Cas noticed that Dean had become quite a bit calmer. But only a little.

"I just need to..." Dean said after a while, got up and disappeared towards the restroom. Cas looked at Sam questioningly, but he just shrugged. They continued eating and drinking in silence. When Dean hadn't come back ten minutes later, Sam looked at Cas.  
"Cas, could you go look for him?"  
"Why me? Can't you—?"  
"Believe me, Cas, he sure as hell doesn't want to see me. Please just go and see."  
"Okay," said Cas, and got up and disappeared towards the restroom as well. It was quieter in the roadhouse now, as most of the guests had already left, so the chance that someone would disturb them was small, but Cas still locked the door after he entered the room.

Dean stood in front of a sink, slightly bent over. He lifted his head slightly at the sound of the door closing and looked in the mirror to see who had entered.  
"Cas..." he said softly and lowered his head again.  
"Dean, Sam is wondering if everything is alright. But he thought it would be better if I came and looked for you. I don't understand why he's saying that.”  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Well, haven’t you wondered if everything was alright?"  
"Dean, of course I’ve wondered. I've seen how tense you've been the last couple of days." Cas had come closer and now put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I wanted to say something earlier, but either you were too tired or Sam was there. I know now that you only open up when no one notices. I didn't want to give you any awkward moments." Cas noticed how Dean began to tremble.

"Dean, hey..." he said softly, lightly stroking Dean's shoulders. Dean turned around, wrapped both arms around Cas's middle, put his chin on Cas's shoulder and took a trembling breath.  
Cas was surprised, but returned the hug. He heard Dean sobbing very softly and pulled his head back far enough to look at Dean. He had closed his eyes, tears running down his cheek.

"Hey, Dean, don't—" Cas said gently, but Dean interrupted him.  
"I can't take it anymore, Cas!" Dean squeezed Cas even tighter. "I just can't take it anymore. Can we please just go home now?"

Dean pulled himself back from the hug and looked at Cas tiredly now. Cas raised his hands and put them on Dean's face. Dean closed his eyes and Cas stroked the skin beneath them with his thumbs.  
"You should wash your face before we go out."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Stop it, Dean. I am not your father. And it's not gonna help you if you think about him now."  
Dean nodded and turned to face the sink.

After Dean had dried his face, Cas opened the door and they headed for their table.  
"Guys, what took you so long? I was kinda worried," Sam asked when he saw them. Cas looked around and noticed the three of them were alone now.  
"They wanna close," Sam explained, "so I guess we’d better pay and leave."  
"Yes, it would be the best," Cas said, a very tired Dean standing behind him. "And by the way, Sam, I also think it would be better if you'll drive the last miles to the bunker."  
"Okay," Sam answered in a concerned voice. "Is everything alright?"  
"It will be, Sam."

They paid and left. Sam drove and from time to time he took a look through the rearview.  
Dean and Cas were sitting on the back seat. Dean's head was on Cas' shoulder and it seemed that he was asleep. Cas' arm was around Dean’s shoulders, and he slowly caressed Dean's shoulder with his hand. 

Sam smiled. It looked like his brother was finally getting some rest in the arms of an angel.

* * *


	2. He Did What?

* * *

After a not too long drive the three arrived at the bunker. Dean was more asleep than awake by now and so Cas and Sam helped him into his room. They put him on his bed and Sam left the room. He didn't seem to notice that Cas didn't come with him.

Cas looked at Dean, who was sleeping by now. He looked much more relaxed and also much younger. Of course his forehead had the now typical wrinkle over his nose—Dean was worried about many people and many things.  
Cas touched Dean's forehead. Dean had rolled over to his left side and put his right hand under the pillow.  
"As peaceful as you look now, you shall sleep tonight," thought Cas, and took his hand away.

** ******* **

Cas found Sam in the library. The younger brother was looking at a book, but didn't seem to be reading. When he heard Cas' footsteps, he looked up.  
"What’s wrong with him? This is how he behaved the last time we lost you—" Sam stopped for a moment, then looked at the angel and said softly, "When he was completely lost."   
"What do you mean, 'when he was completely lost'? I know he wasn't well at the time. He told me so himself."  
"He wasn't well? He told you that? Cas, that's an understatement. Really, it's an understatement!"

"Huh?"

"After we—well, after you left, he totally changed. He locked himself in his room for days, I never saw him. He didn't answer when I knocked. At some point he came out of there, looking the same as always and said he was going for a drive to maybe find some distraction. He laughed in any case, but I didn't know if he really felt better. I rather thought he was fooling himself and everyone else. Then came this case, the one with the doctor and the abandoned house. Dean and I went there, did the usual routine of questioning and so on and ended up at this haunted house. He said that to find the doctor, we’d have to talk to the spirits. Then he said 'give me three minutes', stabbed himself with the syringe and he was gone."

"Dean did what?"

"Yes...and when I shot the adrenaline after three minutes and he didn't react, that's when I understood." Sam broke off, looked away for a second, but then continued. "Later, when we were outside, I asked him if everything was okay and he said 'no'. I think he knows that this was almost a suicide mission on his part, but he only said that he needed a win. So when your call came and Dean drove us to you, I think that was the very last time he hoped. If it had turned out that it wasn't you, we would have lost Dean. Believe me, Cas, I was really happy it was you, you're my best friend, but it was a different story for Dean."

After this explanation Cas stood up and left the library. He was not angry, he was just incredibly sad. That he meant so much to Dean, he had not known. He went into the kitchen, took a beer from the fridge and went back to the library. He had wanted to give Sam a moment to himself and he himself had also wanted to be alone for a moment.  
"Thanks", Cas said quietly, put the beer down in front of Sam and left.

** ******* **

Cas just wanted to go to bed. As an angel he didn't really need it, but he wanted it. The feeling of lying down, closing his eyes and relaxing—the feeling was indescribable for him.  
On the way to his room he passed Dean’s. He hesitated for a moment, but then opened the door and entered. He closed the door again and since the rooms had no windows, it was now pitch black.

Cas went to Dean's dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Hidden in the back was a box with a lamp in it. Dean had told him years ago why he kept it hidden.  
The bedroom lamp was for babies or toddlers. When it was turned on, it looked like airplanes and clouds were flying through the room. Apparently, Sam had had a similar lamp in his room as a baby and it helped him fall asleep every time.  
Dean only took it out very rarely, and only when Sam was not there. He didn't want his brother to know about it.

Cas turned it on and immediately the room was bathed in a soft light. In itself he didn't need the light, but for Dean it would be better. Cas went over to Dean's bed and found that Dean was no longer covered. Cas smiled and put the blanket back over Dean. Just as he was about to take his hands off, Dean opened his eyes.  
He looked back and forth around the room, obviously scared, but as he noticed the light and Cas, he came up and leaned on his elbows.

"Man, you scared the shit out of me!" Dean whispered. 

He wasn't angry, Cas could tell, but he nevertheless felt bad. "I'm sorry."  
"'s okay," Dean mumbled. Then he looked up, reached forward, lightly put his hand around Cas's neck and pulled their mouths together. For different reasons they both took in a surprised breath.

At first it was only lips on lips but when Cas let his hand come to rest in Dean's hair and he let his fingers run through it, Dean moved his lips and started to kiss Cas properly. Cas parted his lips and let his tongue trace over Dean's lip. Dean lightly began to shiver and opened his mouth to let Cas's tongue in. After a few moments, Dean pulled back. Wide-eyed and breathless, they locked eyes.

Dean made a move first. He put his free hand on Cas' shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  
"Cas?" he asked quietly. "Could you maybe stay here tonight?"  
"Yeah." Cas cleared his throat. "I can do that."  
Dean shifted so Cas could lay down with him. With a wave of his hand, Cas turned out the light. They couldn't see each other anymore but that didn't matter. Dean came to rest with his head underneath Cas's chin and a hand on his chest. Cas, on the other hand, put both arms around Dean and pulled them both closer. He turned his head so he could kiss Dean on his forehead.

"Of course I can stay." Cas murmured against Dean's head and the tone Dean made actually sounded like a purr. Dean moved a little closer again before he entirely drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	3. Doubts, Confessions And More...

* * *

Just as they had fallen asleep, they woke up in the morning. It was impossible to say which of them was awake first, but at some point Dean leaned on Cas's chest.  
"Cas?" he asked quietly.  
"Mmm?" the angel said.  
"Is this alright? I don't want to destroy anything between us." Cas laughed softly and pulled Dean back down to him.  
"You cannot destroy anything if there is nothing to destroy. For a very long time I had wondered when it would happen, which of us would take the step. So from my side there's no backing out. There's just one more thing..."  
"Okay, what's that?" Dean asked.  
"From now on, no more secrets between us. Sam told me something yesterday, and I can understand your behavior at the roadhouse yesterday better now. But from now on, there will be no more going off on your own. We're in this together, and we're gonna figure it out together."  
"Um, okay?!" Dean replied in a slightly husky voice. Cas stroked Dean's back. "What did Sam tell you?"  
"He told me about your visit to the world of the dead. Before—well, before my call came. Back then."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Cas moved his hands so that he could press Dean on his back. They switched places and Cas used it to kiss from Dean's chin to his ear.  
"And Dean, in the future, if you are not honest about your feelings, then I will be seriously offended." Cas gently bit the area under Dean's earlobe and Dean shivered. "Your behavior then and Sam's statements yesterday showed me how much I mean to you. Yes, this may sound selfish now, but I can assure you that it is mutual. I couldn't look at Sam yesterday, the whole thing was so upsetting."  
Cas slid higher so he could kiss Dean on the forehead. "I don't want to lose you, you hear me?! It's okay if you feel bad, you're scared, you're sad. Damn it, you're only human and it's not your job to always be the strong one. You have a heart and he who has a heart, has feelings. Let them get through!"

Cas sensed that Dean was shaking. He looked at him and saw that he was crying. Gently, he stroked with his thumb under Dean's eye.  
"Hey, ssshh," Cas muttered against Dean's cheek, but did not intervene otherwise. At some point, Dean had calmed down somewhat and was laughing again. Cas looked at him confused. It wasn't a real laugh, it was one that was supposed to hide something.  
"Man, who told you that crap, huh?"  
"Dean, it's not crap and you know it. So please don't pretend." They kept quiet for a little while.

"Cas, what could I do?" Dean asked, this time a little louder than before. "You were dead, how was I supposed to handle that, huh? I was taught from an early age to take care of family. Later, it was said that hunters were better off alone. But when I met you all those years ago, the scaffolding started to shake." Dean swallowed. "You're the hand that helps me up when I'm on the ground. You give me warmth when I'm cold inside and out. You always know what to say to make me feel better. You are the rock I built my life around after you brought me back to earth. So Cas, tell me, what should I have done? 'Cause I didn't know!"

Cas looked down at Dean, slightly shocked.  
"Dean, I didn't know..."  
"Geez, I love you, okay? In my own crazy, confused way, I love you. And not just since yesterday. I've just been afraid to say it. I can't take it back now, and besides, it's so easy to ruin."  
"Dean, I would never knowingly hurt you. You know that, right?"

Cas put his hand on Dean's cheek and Dean looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Yes," Dean said softly.  
"I mean it!"  
"Yes, I know. I just can't let this little bit of hope get crushed again."  
"Hope?" asked Cas. "Hope for that for once in your life you find someone who loves you and accepts you for who you are? That you can finally feel safe and at home? If that's what you're hoping for, then I can assure you that you can get it from me!"

Dean was quiet and watched Cas. For a few seconds, nothing was heard at all, then Dean pulled Cas to him, put his hands behind his neck and brought their mouths together. Cas inhaled sharply and pressed himself even closer to Dean.

First their kisses were rushed, teeth clacking and tongue scraping, their hands wild and restless. But when Dean breathed in, shuddering, they slowed down.  
Dean decided to switch places. Now Cas was below and Dean was above him. Their mouths came together again and this time it was Cas who let Dean's tongue in while he let his hand go under Dean's t-shirt and stroked his spine. He could feel the little hairs stand up and Dean sighed softly.

Cas started to take off Dean's T-shirt. Dean broke away from him and also removed Cas's shirt. When Dean lay down on Cas and their mouths found each other again, they both moaned softly. If the contact without clothes was new and surprising, it wasn't unpleasant at all.

Dean separated himself from Cas's mouth and followed with his mouth the way to Cas's ear.  
"Is this okay?" he asked, a little out of breath. Cas took advantage of the fact that Dean was between his legs and lifted his hip a little bit. "What do you think?" he asked seductively. Dean couldn't make out a sound and looked at Cas, in his eyes the fire of passion.

Dean crashed their mouths together again and kissed Cas with a rush that he'd never felt before. He grinded down and Cas met him halfway, totally on board with Dean's idea. They only stopped when the need of air became a problem.

"Get out of these damn shorts," Cas whispered against Dean's lips before he captured them again. Without breaking the kiss, they both tried to lose their shorts. Cas used Dean's unsteadiness above hime to switch places. First he completely pulled off his trousers, kneeling on the bed only in his boxers. Then he pulled down Dean's shorts and boxers.

His hand wandered from Dean's leg, over his hips and up to his face, his eyes following this movement. Dean was concentrating so hard that he hadn't realized that Cas' other hand was only a few inches away from his intimate area. Cas knew exactly what he did when he closed his hand around Dean's warm and already hard member. Dean opened his mouth to breathe, then he growled and attacked Cas's mouth again.

Dean shifted and his hip brushed against Cas' erection. Now it was Cas' turn to let out a sigh. The angel never stopped his hand on Dean. He kissed Dean's chest, his throat, his jaw and finally stopped at Dean's ear.  
"Dean, you have no idea…" Cas growled. Dean shuddered and tried to move, but Cas tightened the grip on his dick. "Don't move!"

Dean made a disappointed sound but Cas winked at him. Then he slid down and paused over Dean's abdomen.   
When Cas closed his mouth around his head, Dean sighed and closed his eyes. It felt so damn great. He put his hands in Cas's hair and urged him to keep moving. The hands seemed to flip a switch in Cas and he began to suck in earnest, taking him in as deep as he could. The pleasure now floating through Dean let moans escape and his head thumped back on the bed.

After a few moments he was already so close that he tried to tell Cas to stop, by pulling lightly at Cas hair. But Cas only sucked harder and Dean couldn't stop it. He came in Cas' mouth and when Cas swallowed he gasped.  
A new wave of lust hit him and he pulled Cas up by his shoulders. They kissed, no, to be honest they're making out in a sloppy way. Dean had never tasted himself before, so when he did now plus the fact that it was Cas who he could taste it on, it drove him crazy. Already half hard again he spun them around. Cas let out a surprised yelp.

"What- are you doing?"  
"Ssht... Just watch and enjoy!" He leaned over Cas, opened the drawer of his bedside table and took out the lube. He moved back, sat down on Cas' thigh but was suddenly very unsure. This wouldn't be his first time for what he had in mind, but since it was Cas it would be different. Cas was so much more than a nameless hook-up in a bar. This meant something, and Dean wasn't prepared for his feelings.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly. "Dean, are you okay?" He looked concerned but Dean just closed his eyes and laid down. He clinged to Cas and the next thing Cas could hear was a sob. Oh no, Dean was crying.  
"Hey, no, please…" Cas sounded a little scared but pulled Dean into a sitting position so he could return the hug. Cas rubbed over Dean's back and rocked him slightly.

After a while Dean calmed down.  
"Dean?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't need to be scared. I'm back, I'm here with you and I won't leave. Not anymore!" They looked at each other and Dean swallowed. Then he nuzzled his head into the crook of Cas' neck.  
"I- lf- mu." 

Cas tipped his head back to look at Dean. "Sorry, what?"  
"I…love... you, Cas," mumbled Dean. Then he looked at Cas. "Can you promise me something?"  
"Yes, I'll stay with you!" Cas looked serious but after a moment he smiled. "Can I kiss you now?"

Dean was glad they'd had the same idea because he pulled him in for another kiss which rapidly deepened, but not with desperation like before.  
Cas' cock, half-hard after the interruption, was resting under Dean's ass. Dean pressed them closer together. Held by Cas, he opened the lube, put some on his hand, closed the bottle and pulled the hand under himself. When he found Cas' cock, he started to stroke it and felt how it was growing harder again. He stopped there.

He used his lubed hand to open himself up, shocked by the wonderful feeling he'd nearly forgotten, while he kissed Cas hard. They both stopped breathing when Dean grabbed Cas', guided him to his hole and began to sink down. They locked eyes and let out a simultaneous groan when Dean was seated. This time it was Cas who crashed their mouths together. Cas' breath hitched and Dean moaned into his mouth.

"Cas, fuck. That's—" He grinded his hips down a little bit more. Dean shivered as he began to ride Cas. Cas groaned, took Dean's ass in hand, spread his cheeks and met his movements. Dean whimpered when he could feel Cas sliding in and out. He grabbed his own cock and copied Cas's movements with it and his hand.

When Cas found his tiny spot he nearly blacked out. When Cas brushed at it with every following thrust, he let go of his cock, leaned on Cas shoulder, his chin resting on Cas's head. He let out a few moans.  
Soon he was panting, chasing a second orgasm, created by Cas. Cas must have felt similar because his movements got faster. Dean pulled Cas' head up and kissed him feverishly.

"Come on, Cas- yeah- Like—"  
"Dean!" Cas's voice was a low rumble and Dean could feel him come inside of him. Cas groaned and bit Dean's shoulder lightly.  
"Fuuck!" Dean let out with a breath, then he came too. He rode out the waves of their orgasms.  
When they calmed down a bit he then slowly let Cas slip out. They were both sweating and still breathing heavily but they were smiling.

"Well", Dean began, "you know what I haven't told you earlier?" Short pause. "Good morning, Cas!"  
"Good morning, Dean," mumbled Cas, his head resting on Dean's shoulder.  
They started laughing.

* * *


	4. Realization

* * *

They could not say how long it had been since they had fallen asleep, but at some point they were awakened by a knock.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked from the other side of the door. "Dean, are you awake?"  
Dean, who was cuddled up in bed with Cas, raised his head a little reluctantly. "Yes, I am. What is it?"  
"It's almost afternoon and I can't find Cas. I'd like to tell him something." Cas opened his mouth to answer, but Dean put his hand over it.  
"No, I don't know. Didn't show up for the last few hours, almost like he was spending time somewhere else." He winked at Cas, and the other man giggled. "Sssht!" hissed Dean. "He’ll hear you."  
"Okay, whatever you say." It seemed like Sam was leaving. "But if he gets in touch with you, you let him know. I'll be at the library."  
"Okay", Dean answered.

He put his chin on Cas' chest and closed his eyes. His hand stroked Cas' ribs up to his upper arm.  
"Dean?"  
"Mmm."  
"Why did you lie to Sam?"  
"Why? There was nothing wrong with it. You spent the night somewhere else, you spent the night here and you're still here now. For the last few hours, you haven't shown your face because you were asleep. So..."  
"Oh, Dean, you're hopeless." Cas laughed softly and Dean punched him playfully in the shoulder. Cas wrapped both arms around Dean and pulled him up to him.  
"But, you are 'my' hopeless case now", he murmured, his mouth against Dean’s.  
"That." Kiss. "Sounds." Kiss. "Good." Dean looked at Cas. Cas looked back, pulled Dean down to him and buried his hands in Dean's hair.  
"I love you," Cas whispered, putting their lips back together.

** ******* **

It was late afternoon, even earlier evening, when Dean and Cas finally came out of their room. They were on their way to the kitchen to make themselves something to eat. Dean received a message from Sam. 'Out shopping. I hope you two are responsive now?! See ya.'

"Uh, Cas?" Dean glanced indecisively from his phone to the angel. "Sam says he hopes we're back in touch?! Did you tell him anything?"  
"How? Besides, he's your brother, and it would come out eventually anyway."  
"Yeah, okay," Dean grumbled and went into the kitchen. Cas followed him.

While Dean started to collect the ingredients and cooking utensils, Cas sat down at the table. He didn't want to get in Dean's way and he also loved to watch him cook. He could see how Dean relaxed. While Dean stood at the stove, Cas thought back to the incident at the roadhouse.

Dean had looked so small and fragile, so lost and infinitely sad. He knew that the brothers had been hurt in many ways.  
Many things had been forgotten, wounds had disappeared, but for some things there was no cure. So it only helped to ease the pain of whatever kind, to make it more bearable.

"Cas, I can hear you thinking", Dean said without turning around. Cas got up and came over to him. He stopped behind Dean, put his hand on his back and looked over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?"  
"That," said Dean and nudged Cas in an almost childish way against his nose, "that's going to be a tomato sauce for dinner."  
Then after a short pause, the smile disappeared.   
"What were you thinking about just then?"  
"About you. And about how I can help you to regain confidence in yourself and your actions."  
"Oh." That was all Dean could say. Then, like the day before, he turned around, wrapped both arms around Cas, put his chin on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Cas immediately returned the hug, pulled the other man towards him and slowly began to rock him like a child.

"Seriously?" shouted Sam. Dean and Cas were startled, Dean hastily backed away and turned quickly to the stove so Sam could not see that he was blushing. Cas looked at Sam and shrugged.  
"Sam, what did you want earlier? I heard you ask Dean where I was." Dean had stopped stirring the pot because he wanted to hear Sam's answer. When nothing happened, he turned around. Sam looked at them.  
"I knew it!" Sam's grin was so wide that it went from one ear to the other. "I knew it!"

Now it was up to Cas, not understanding why Sam was so happy to look at him questioningly.  
"Sam, what did you know?"  
"No, Cas, don't!" Dean interjected. But Cas did not listen to him.  
"I wanted to ask you to look for Dean, but when I couldn't find you, I knew you had done it on your own. Although I meant it a little bit differently than you, I am very happy to have my brother in front of me again!" Sam seemed happy and as much as he hated to admit it, this sight made Dean happy, too.

"Okay, that's enough, Bitch!"  
"Sorry, but not sorry. Jerk!"  
"Alright, get your ass down here, Sammy," Dean said. Cas was already sitting at the table again. "Dinner is ready!"

** *** Epilogue *** **

Dean had told Sam about his breakdown at the Roadhouse, had also mentioned how Cas had taken care of him, but kept some details a secret. “For obvious reasons,” as he put it.

Cas had moved his things to Dean's room. Now the second bedside table at Dean's bed finally had an owner. What they would do with Cas's empty room, they did not know yet, but Cas insisted on not using it again immediately. He still wanted a cat so much. If this wish should come true, it would have a room for itself.

They also worked on cases again. Some easy and fast, others heavier and tough. But even if a case took longer than planned, they didn't get out of temper like before. Of course they were annoyed, but the thought of the quiet time afterwards and the bunker made them bear it.  
Sam was happy because he had his big brother back, his rock in the waves since he was a little kid. Dean was happy that Sam was laughing more again and walking through life more relaxed. And Cas was happy that the brothers seemed to shine from the inside out.  
But what he didn't understand was that he was more or less the reason for this. Without him, Dean would not be so happy and without the happy Dean, Sam would not be as well as he was now.

** ******* **

Sam and Cas sat at the table while Dean put the food down. Cas watched the older of the brothers. He looked so relaxed and Cas smiled. Sam smiled as well. But he smiled because his brother and the angel seemed to understand each other without words.

And Cas understood that what he had observed over the months was true.  
When they all were sitting together, Dean's one dream had come true. Him and his family at a stable home, safe and warm. And it would always be right to say that whenever they would be like this -  _ there will be peace when dinner is done _ _ ! _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know... Dean cried a lot in this story.   
> But in my imagination crying is not a weakness. For me, as I mentioned in the story, it means a feeling of strength. That you stand by your feelings and in my opinion, even men don't have to be ashamed when they cry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story?!   
> For me it was definitely a very nice experience to write under conditions. Otherwise I always choose my own topics. :D


End file.
